whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Groovy1960/Lovesick Sponge: Chapter Four
Hello again! It's super late where I am, so it's basically already Christmas for me, haha! anyways, I just really felt like writing another chapter at the moment. I have a few ideas in my head of where I want this to go next. Enjoy! Lovesick Sponge In the sponge's living room..... SpongeBob stood in a puddle of his own sweat after having a conversation over the phone with the one who had been making him feel so strange lately: Sandy Cheeks. He had no idea what could possibly be wrong with him. His hands were shaky, his heart raced, he was sweating all the time. And it seemed to take place whenever he was around Sandy or when she crossed his mind. His pink, childlike friend walked up to him. "Maybe you should go see a doctor" Patrick flatly suggested. "Oh, Pat, don't be silly! I-I don't need to see a-" He gulped, momentarily cutting himself off "doctor. I feel fine". "But, you're sweating...." said Patrick. "I sweat often. I am a fry cook, after all" replied SpongeBob, letting out a small laugh. "And.... your face is red" He added. SpongeBob jumped at his remark. "W-well you know what they say, rosy cheeks are a sign of good health" "And you were twirling your fingers around the phone cord" "Well, yeah but-" "And biting your bottom lip!" "That's true but-" "AND YOU WERE TWIRLING YOUR FOOT AROUND IN A CIRCLE ON THE FLOOR! AND STUTTERING! AND YOUR VOICE CRACKED AND-" "OKAY PATRICK I GET IT!" The Sponge shouted in a scared tone. His starfish friend tended to overdramatize things at times. He was shaking in his black clogs. "What do you think could be wrong with me, Patrick?" asked SpongeBob, biting his fingernails. His friend gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Beats me. Maybe your inside plumbing isn't working right". Gary had an idea as to what was taking place within the heart of his owner, but knew that he was too naive to realize it. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll blow over. right, Gare Bear?" asked SpongeBob. "Meow (I don't think so)" "Oh now you're being silly, too, Gary!" said SpongeBob, raising his hands in the air. "I do not ''need to see a doctor" He insisted. "Meow (Okay, if you say so)" "I know so" said the confident sponge, giving a quick nod with a smirk. Just then, he turned around and shrieked at the sight of none other than Sandy's picture sitting on top of the Television. His lips quivered at the picture of her goofy, buck-toothed smile. He looked down, and saw that his heart was once again rapidly and heavily beating through his chest, which he tried to conceal with his small hand. He bit his lip and whirled back around towards his beloved pet and friend. "W-well, I guess maybe a little visit to the doctor wouldn't hurt too much...." He smiled sheepishly. ''~French Narrator~ "''Two more days later". SpongeBob stood outside of the Bikini Bottom Medical Clinic, staring up at the large and uninviting structure before him. He always hated having to go to the doctor, like that time he got the suds. ''Boy, was '''that '''a disaster. He gulped. "Well, here's go nothing..." He said to himself. He hesitantly walked closer to the door, and went inside. As he walked inside, he spotted multiple sick people all around him in the waiting area. Fish with broken bones, coughing, sneezing.... it was not a pretty sight. "E-excuse me, ma'am" He asked in a shy voice. The receptionist looked up from her magazine, not noticing anybody. He cleared his throat "Down here" He said. "Oh" She said in an uninterested tone as she finally looked over the counter. "How may I help you, sir?" asked the fish lady blandly. "I'm here to see a doctor uh..." He pulled out a note from his back pocket to read. "Dr. Kelp-for-brains?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. and don't let the name fool you. He'll be seeing you soon, you just need to fill out a little paperwork" She said. "Oh, sure!" He smiled brightly. The next thing he knew, his arms were shaking from a sudden heavy, thick stack of papers being dumped into his clasp. "Thank you" He said in a muffled voice. ~French Narrator~ "Two hours later" "Come on back, Mr. Squarepants" said a nurse. "Huh? wha-" SpongeBob had been asleep in the waiting room, a magazine draped over his face. A few moments later, the nurse led him into a private room where he finally met the Doctor. "Good afternoon, Mr. Squarepants!" said the cheery light green fish with round glasses. "This is a nice clinic you've got here, Doc! but the patients are kinda scary..." said SpongeBob. The doctor chuckled at his innocent nature. "There's nothing to be afraid of here, son. I assure you, you are in a safe and trustworthy environment" He said reassuringly. Just then, a male fish outside of the clinic could be spotted through the window. They watched as he struggled to get away from the nurses. "N-NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO! I DON'T NEED THAT SHOT! NO! NO-" He shouted as they dragged him back inside. The Doctor noticed the terrified look on the sponge's face, and he let out a nervous laugh as he pulled the shade over the window, obscuring his patient's view. "So, Mr. Squarepants, what seems to be the problem?" asked the Doctor. "Well..." SpongeBob started as he nervously played with his red tie. "I haven't been feeling myself lately" He finished. "mmm-hmm, go on" said the Doctor "I've been sweating much more than usual" "Hmm... couldn't be hot flashes, you're still too young for that". "A-and my heart's been beating like crazy... my face burns up and my hands get all shaky, and I keep feeling sick to my stomach" "Sick to your stomach, you say? tell me, what kind ''of sickness do you feel in your tummy?" "Well, it kind of feels like a swarm of a thousand jellyfish are swimming around in there....really fast" "Uh-huh... tell me, Mr. Squarepants, what kind of friends do you have?" "Oh! that's easy. There's my best friend Patrick, he's a starfish. then there's Squidward my second best friend and next door neighbor. Then Mr. Krabs, he's my boss at The Krusty Krab, the best eating establishment in all of Bikini Bottom-" The Doctor decided to cut him off from his rambling fest. "And are those all of your friends, son?" asked the Doctor. "Oh, no. There's also Sandy...." His voice trailed off. "And who is Sandy?" "She's a squirrel who lives in a treedome" "And who is she to you, exactly?" "She's one of my very good friends" He smiled sweetly as he answered. Noticing the look on his patient's face, he began to fully understand what was going on. "So, when do these "jellyfish" usually come and swim around in your tummy?" SpongeBob began to feel frustrated on the inside. "Whenever I'm around Sandy". The Doctor wrote all the information down on his clipboard. "Around Sandy, You say?" SpongeBob let out a sigh. "Yeah. My heart beats out of control, I start sweating like there's no tomorrow, and every time I hear her laugh, my gut just ties itself in knots..." SpongeBob finished. "I see." said the Doctor. "So, what do you think is wrong with me, Doc? do I need an operation?" asked the worried little sponge. The Doc chuckled. "Why, no son. what you have doesn't require surgery of any kind" "What' do I have, Doc?" "Well, it's very simple my boy; you're Lovesick" "Love-sick? what does that mean?" asked SpongeBob, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "You like this Sandy squirrel" "actually, her name's Sandy Cheeks. and of course I like her, Doc. She's my friend". "No no, Mr. Squarepants. what I mean is you have a little crush on your friend, perhaps even more than that. it's quite simple" He said, pulling down a chart on the wall, showing a diagram of a male and female fish, their hearts connecting to one another. "You see, you feel a special connection to Sandy, a connection that you have to no other. to you, she's different. she's more than just a friend. She's someone that makes you feel giddy in a way that no one else could. So to put it simply, you are Lovesick" Suddenly, the realization of what the Doctor had been trying to tell him had finally hit. He gasped, "You... you mean I'm.... I'm ''in love'' with Sandy?" He said, shocked. "Well, perhaps it hasn't developed into love just yet. It could still be in the early stages. We just use the term "Lovesick" as a basic generalization for simply having a crush on someone". This realization made SpongeBob's heart flutter, yet sink at the same time. His nose drooped in his mental anguish. "Oh, What am I gonna do, Doctor? Sandy's my friend, I couldn't feel that way about her... it would ruin what we have!" He stated. "Well from what you've just told me, Mr. Squarepants, everything seems to point in that direction" He said with a smile. "B-b-but how can that be?! She's my friend, how can I feel that way about her?" the sponge shouted in desperation. The Doctor shrugged. "People can change, Mr. Squarepants. Somewhere along the line the way you felt about her changed. something, as people say, "clicked". from the way you've described everything, Your feelings have indeed changed". SpongeBob's shoulders slumped. "I'm..... Lovesick" He quietly declared. "It seems that way, Mr. Squarepants" said the Doctor, putting away his clipboard. "I think we're done here" He finished. '''ANNDD I have to end it there. It's SUPER late and I need to get up kind of early and besides that, my hands hurt XD I tried to put a lot of thought into this chapter and hopefully it shows. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :) '~Swift ' Category:Blog posts